


One more kiss, never say goodbye

by alexthecutemole



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthecutemole/pseuds/alexthecutemole
Summary: “如果你必须离开你曾经住过的地方，爱过的人，无论以何种方式，都不要等深埋的记忆尽数涌上拥住你，都不要慢慢地走。要离开得坚定，走得决绝，永远不回头。”
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 11





	One more kiss, never say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：
> 
> *306初夜论  
> *矫情锤  
> *有411情节

“桌子那边，那里有个按键。”

站在在停滞不动的电梯里，Shaw四处找寻，目光停留在了红色按钮上。她的语气轻松的像是在说那儿坐着一只Bear要去摸一摸，但身后Root的表情一下凝住了。

“得有人去一直按着。”

说完她抬腿就想过去，胳膊却被人一把拉住。Root颤抖的声音从右后方流进耳朵里。她的手指死死攥紧Shaw的袖子，指尖太过用力而微微颤栗。她说她不会让Shaw去，绝不可能。她的阻止在Shaw心里的确划过一道痕迹，也许她会永远记得而反复咀嚼这最后一句话。但是没有什么用。

这不是一场游戏，这是一场一对四的救赎。Root说得轻巧。可她们都清楚必须、必须有一个人要留下来，这要好过待在这里全军覆没。这种权衡Shaw想得明白。

说不上来是一种什么感觉，但情感与理智交织促使她这样做，而走过去拯救所有人的前提就是甩开Root烦人的手。但此时此刻莫名的伤感包裹了Shaw，她不想直接甩开她的手，决然地走过去当上一次超级英雄，即使这很符合她一贯的做派，不是这次。这一次她不想这样做。

依旧，Shaw咒骂了一句，甩开Root手的力道轻了许多。她转过身昂头紧盯着Root紧张的脸，从她的眉角看到唇边，没有放过Root的每一个细小表情，它们都表明了此时主人的脆弱与悲伤，甚至隐隐的绝望，当然存有绝对的不赞同与阻拦，可Shaw管不了那么多了。她提醒着自己，身后不远处有一队全副武装的Samaritan特工正加快脚步冲他们而来，然后把五个人包围住全部歼灭，时间不允许她多做缠绵。时间来不及，他们有可能死在特工的枪口之下，依旧什么都做不了。

时间来不及，她要堵住这个女人的嘴，堵住她那些即将喋喋不休说出口的、令她柔软的话。

于是Shaw无奈地摇摇头，脸上露出一如既往的恼怒表情，就同之前无数次Root惹恼她的时候一样。她摇摇头，脑海中闪过无数个画面，从中挑选了一个最适合安抚Root的方法，拽过她肩膀上硬挺的布料，就果断的应用在女人身上。

Shaw吻住了Root，仓促迅速地几乎没有找准她冰冷双唇的位置，而就那样紧紧地贴在Root脸上，一动不动地待了一会儿，毫无Shaw引以为傲的接吻技巧，这无疑是糟糕的一个吻，粗暴而直接，没有婉转的流连，却又被灰暗底色衬染地格外温柔。她们的肌肤相贴，鼻尖交错在一起，Root柔软微卷的发丝浮在脸颊旁搔着Shaw的皮肤，而她已经不在乎这些了。

Shaw手上用了力气，仿佛要挤干Root的血液与灵魂，剥夺她思考的能力，好让Root顺从地放手，好让Shaw能顺畅地按下按钮。好让电梯门紧闭，四个人一同安全地逃离这个地方，可之后的事Shaw就无能为力。她能做的除了爬上五十码的通风管，扔一个炸药包救下几个狼狈濒死的队友，也就只有去按那个暗红色的、下面闪着亮光仿佛有无限吸引力的按钮。

Shaw喘息着，把鼻间呼出的所有的气息都喷吐到Root脸上，在Root看不见的地方皱起了眉。是有一点点舍不得，于是Shaw没出息地不合时宜地享受起了这个粗暴的吻。

而这不是她们第一次亲吻。

\--------

Shaw从Root身后走过，听着女人通过免提跟对方程序性地交谈，放轻了脚步。想来也是Root耳朵里的声音用至上的权限给了Root这些指令，Shaw向来不知道Root要做什么，这一次也一样。刺激和火辣是她所需要的，是Root能给予的，所以即使脸上不乐意，她也不排斥和Root一同从平淡无号码的生活中逃离，而接受一项更有趣的挑战。

“包裹准备好。”

听完这句Root按了挂机键，嘴里还隐隐的体味着苹果的香气。她弯腰拉开抽屉，皮衣勾紧了她身体的轮廓，Shaw看着她取出几根束线带。

Shaw好奇的问她，“包裹是什么？”

Root转过身，神秘地笑了起来，“是我。”

Shaw更加搞不懂Root在做什么，或者说，The Machine再让Root一步一步的实施怎样的计划，但可想而知这计划绝不简单轻松，要不然她也不会让Root亲自落入CIA的手中。但是她没有多问，只是满不在乎地耸了耸肩，只要Root想这么做，她很愿意亲手绑住她送到CIA手里。

Root拿起那只没有啃完的苹果倚在桌边继续啃咬着，眼睛直直地盯着Shaw。被锁定的特工突然感觉到房间的狭隘和拥挤，两个人独处地有些过于安静，她几乎能听到苹果的碎屑在女人口腔中翻滚的声音。

哦不只有两个人。

Shaw的余光看到了地上瘫着的CIA特工，长长的出了一口气。她轻松的动了动手腕，周遭的气氛都因为这个可怜虫而活跃起来，也接触了与Root面对面的尴尬。那种尴尬是Shaw无法化解的，Root 的目光充满了情意和暧昧，仿佛下一秒就要扒下Shaw的衣服，让那样的目光流遍Shaw全身的每一处肌肤。可Shaw透过她常态的暧昧看到的是虚空。Root的话语和眼神裹满了甜蜜的情感，但是她没有一刻是认真的，她觉得有趣，觉得过瘾，像是找到了一种新的娱乐，而她嘴中的话也只是在嘴中过一遍，硬塞到Shaw耳朵里也就算完成了使命。粉丝、享受和想念，她们都知道这些不是认真的。

Root不是认真地说出来，Shaw也就当个笑话听一听。

Shaw拽起CIA特工的领子，用劲把他拖到另一间屋子去。

“需要我帮忙吗？”Root攥着苹果和两根束线带问道。

Shaw没有吭声，径直扔下特工沉重的身体，走到Root旁边抽走她手里的扎带，顺便看了她一眼。Root带着笑摇摇头，当作这是Shaw的拒绝，也就自己到别的房间探索。

Shaw继续拎起CIA特工的领子，拽着他到了客厅左边的卧室里，用扎带把他拴在床头。她又踹了两脚，确认他短时间内不会醒来，不会给Root和自己惹麻烦，转身出了屋，把房门碰上。

客厅出乎意料的空无一人，Shaw以为Root会在门口等她。另一个房间中突然传出悉悉簌簌的声音，小个子特工警觉地摸出了枪，沿着墙体向那个房间缓缓走去。还没等Shaw撞开门，里面就传出Root的声音，让Shaw一下就放松了戒备。

“亲爱的，你能来帮帮我么？”

Shaw收了枪，冲着空气无声地翻了翻白眼，推门进去。Root的手腕上缠着她从抽屉里找到的束线带，正可怜巴巴地看着Shaw，显然是把自己提前捆绑住而难以挣脱，或者是装的，Shaw不信Root自己做不来。

“就算你是包裹，”Shaw一副看好戏的样子，“离CIA前来交接也还有…”她算了算时间，“不到十个小时。你就打算这么过一夜？”

“所以我不是要你帮帮忙？”Root挑着尾音，把双手伸到Shaw面前，“我想试试这个的结实程度。”

“看来是足够结实，能把你老老实实地绑住。”Shaw从身上摸出一把锉刀，抓住Root的手腕。她用的力道微微有一些大，Shaw这么觉得，而且是故意的。但Root默不作声，任由Shaw的手指在自己腕上留下压得泛白的痕迹，只是笑着看着蹲在面前的假特工，毫不在意。

就是毫不在意。就是这种傲慢又孤傲的、令人讨厌的嚣张劲儿，早在Shaw被Root在地上拖的第一次，她就从Root那微微昂起的下巴感受得到。

这个女人仗着耳朵里那声音就骄傲得不行。Shaw虽然给了她一枪，但并不了解她，仅从短暂相处中的无限不愉快就能感受到一二，再加上从她高个子搭档嘴里漏出来的话，Root之前可是一个十分讨厌的人。或许现在也是。

Shaw磨了两下，就把Root从束缚中解救出来。女人照例用她甜蜜的话语狠狠地夸奖了Shaw一番，对方没有当回事，把锉刀塞到Root手里，就自己拉了个凳子坐下，无所事事地盯着窗外。

Root跟着她看了一会儿，视线不自主的飘到窗边人的身上。在她眼里，这个坏透了的代码简直不能更有趣了，她坏得每一方面都直戳在Root的心里，让她忍不住多看两眼。就算是那一枪也改变不了什么，从见到Shaw的第一眼起，她们两个的接触就注定逃脱不了伤害，不管是肉体上还是精神上，并以此为乐。

Shaw的身体像是对她有一种吸引力。Root不受控制的靠了过去，安静的站在Shaw后面，像是在欣赏一幅艺术品。就是一幅艺术品，Root在心里感叹道，精巧设计，完美外表，每一分都恰到好处地符合她所有设想。这个女人比别人要多那么一点乐趣，这点乐趣在Root看来是十分罕见的，所以她忍不住靠近一点，忍不住要把Shaw身上的乐趣最大限度地激发出来，正如她阅读资料时想的那样。

也许是Root站了太久，Shaw挑着眉扭回头，“你在看什么？”

Root没有回答她。

但Root一直盯着她，视线炽热得像是要把Shaw的身体点燃。她一直盯着Shaw的唇，目光汇集的地方燃起了一团火，让Shaw有些不自在的滚烫。她揉揉自己的唇，嘴里骂骂咧咧的要重新做回凝视窗外的安静女人。可Root不让她这样做。

她捏住Shaw的下巴，硬生生阻止了对方扭回头去的动作。然后Root猛地弯下腰，精准捕捉住还在愣神的特工的唇，温柔地以唇相裹。其实也算不上温柔，Root清楚不出几秒Shaw就会反应过来推开她，没准儿还照着脸上打一拳，所以匆忙中的冲力使她瞬间就尝到了分明的血腥气。但Root得到的回报是绝佳的，她如愿以偿地亲吻了有趣的人，不出意外地得知Shaw的唇跟她本人一样，对Root有着致命的吸引力，这种致命表现在字面含义，比如现在Shaw的手狠狠扼在Root的咽喉上，把她抵在墙上，几乎令Root不能呼吸。

“你他妈有什么毛病！”Shaw怒不可遏地吼着，嘴唇上还挂着Root的牙齿划破的血痕。Root的手紧紧扣住Shaw的手腕，脸色憋得通红，却还是有着一股满不在意的表情。Shaw讨厌死了Root的这种态度，但她想了想现在毕竟是个任务，而她答应的事情就要完成——忘记对她的感觉——最终Shaw狠狠用力卡了一下Root的脖子，向后撤了一步松开女人。

她抬起手背蹭了蹭嘴上的血珠和Root的唾液，厌恶地咒骂道，“你他妈想干什么！”

“噢，亲爱的。”Root抚着自己的脖子，蹲在地上大口地喘气呛咳，间或抬起头看她一眼，“你可真不懂浪漫。”

“浪漫？”Shaw嘲讽地重复了Root的话。

她看上去要狠狠揍Root一拳，这令Root眯起了眼睛。但出乎意料，Shaw只是甩了甩手，捏了几下拳头，一脸的愤怒和隐忍，Root不知道她是怎么把这两种情绪很好的揉在一起的。Shaw只是冲着她走过来，一把揪着Root的皮衣把她拽起来，扯着女人将她扔到旁边的椅子上，问，“说吧。”

“说什么？”Root揉着脖子，无辜地偏了偏头，没有解释的意思。

而这不是Shaw想要的，“说你刚才为什么发神经亲我！”

“你不觉得这个晚上会过的很没有意思并且很漫长吗？我想，假如我们能亲热一番…...”Root羞涩的笑了笑，Shaw确信这他妈是装出来的，“…....一切就会改变。你是一个很有意思的人，我很感兴趣，而我也不会让你失望。我和你，就这一晚上。”

“就这一晚上？”Shaw突然发现自己一直在重复Root的话，于是补充，“我该怎么相信你——因为机器相信你，我就要跟你打一炮？”

“老样子，你不用相信我。”Root耸了耸肩，安静的垂下手，“你可以选择相信你的直觉。留着你那一拳吧，你不会想现在打我的。”

Shaw站在离Root不远处满身戒备，死死地盯着她，试图从她身上找到一点关于陷阱的破绽。但是她没有发现。Root就是淡然地坐在那里，她的眼神虽然挑逗但是清澈，从头到脚都表达着“我就在这里你想打我么来啊但是我很想要你”的意思。Shaw发现不了Root隐匿的阴谋，或者又是电击和其他东西，会把Shaw狠狠地束缚住难以脱身。没有。但Shaw依旧不信任这个狡诈的女人，可Root说得对，没有必要信任，这事也做得成。

Root的唇因为刚才粗暴的吻而红肿充血，像水嫩的玫瑰。Shaw透过她的嘴唇预知到了自己的。于是她抿了抿唇，清楚这动作在Root看来有多性感。

Shaw摇了摇头，翻了个白眼，走近Root，“一晚上，我先留着那拳。”她扯住她的头发，“你最好别耍什么花招。”

“我怎么会耍花招呢，我开心还来不及，Sam。”Root眨了眨眼。

很好，很完美。

Root成功的用这个名字勾起了Shaw尽力忘记的回忆，带着一点烧红的熨斗的温度，电击器的酥麻和耻辱。大腿上的某个地方开始蠢蠢欲动，那是被叫做Veronica的伪装女人压过的地方，现在叫嚣着彻底的复仇。Shaw揽住Root的后颈，而对方却快人一步地凑过了唇，顺势咬住Shaw的。Root攀着Shaw的身体一点点站起来，手在她后背不安分的抚摸，慢慢移到胸前解开了Shaw的黑色风衣扣子，也脱下了她的棕色皮衣。室内的温度达到了一个适宜的程度，Root觉得就算此刻她们褪下衣物，相拥带来的火焰也会让Root不再寒冷，何况Shaw没有事前温存的打算。

Shaw急不可耐地扒下Root的皮衣，在她唇上拼命的掠夺，像是要找回一点面子。Root顺从地配合着Shaw的节奏，她喜欢的节奏，快速且有力，顺畅地将她带入新的领域。Shaw拽着Root的头发控制她的位置，一路扯到公寓里唯一一个房间门口。此时Root与疼痛中恢复了一点理智，她推开Shaw，喘着气说，“里面有人。”

Shaw也想起来那个倒霉的特工，骂了一句，刚刚按到门把手上的左手狠狠的扣上了门，搂住Root纤长瘦削的腰际。她不得不承认这个女人很厉害，也很有魅力，能利用好Shaw给她的这点算不上信任的东西把她勾得神魂颠倒。Shaw现在开始觉得这也许不是一个坏的决定。

她们在门板前纠缠了一会儿，Root的身体几乎被Shaw榨取得摇摇欲坠。于火热的喘息和呻吟声中，Shaw听见Root凑到她耳边说，“你会爱上我的。”语气里满是骄傲和不屑。

Shaw稍稍抬眼，瞅见Root撇起的嘴角和高挺的鼻尖，涌上一阵愤怒。于是她再次狠狠拽住Root的头发，扳过她的脸吻吮住Root的唇，用上了她曾经在不同人那里学到的任何技巧去对付Root。然而这个吻看似激烈火辣，但是没有感情的内核。她们没有任何一方投入感情，只是单纯的为了吻而吻，有的是兴趣和愤怒，只有她们自己知道这种吻的索然无味。可足够打发这一个晚上无聊的时光了。

“我不碰感情。”然后Shaw说。

\--------

瞧瞧现在吧。

Shaw揪紧了Root的外套，指缝间都有微微的痛意，但她依旧死死抓住。她甚至没有在意Root的双手是否回抱住她，去他妈的，她只想让这个女人闭上嘴，越呆滞越好。

Shaw短暂而又漫长（她想Root会同意这一刻是无比漫长的）地在Root僵硬的唇上停留着。她的舌头安静的待在自己的位置上。Root的也是，失去了平日的温柔与挑逗，因这大战气氛悲凉的影响，在Root的嘴里变得跟她一样僵硬——这很好。Shaw不是在否认Root的吻技，而是此时此刻她们没有时间再让彼此的柔软交织在一起，没有时间享受，必须到此为止。

到此为止。Shaw想着，浅浅地在Root的唇上刻下自己的齿痕，睁开了眼。

\--------

Shaw睁开眼睛。

在黑暗中，在她自己的房间里，Shaw在床上静静地躺着，感觉止疼药的药效在逐渐退去。因为这一点解禁，腿上伤处积攒的痛感便一下都在神经中冲撞，让Shaw疼得紧咬住唇，攥住身下的被单来挨过这一阵疼痛。比她想象中持续的要久，等Shaw对着连绵的疼痛稍稍麻木后，心里便开始不停咒骂害她吃枪子的那个该死不死的议员，和一些其他的，她不应该去咒骂的事情。

忍痛让Shaw有些口渴，于是她艰难地翻身下床，拖着伤腿去旁边的桌子上找水。她对Reese那家伙有一种莫名的信任，他不会就这样把受伤的队友孤独的扔在公寓里。止痛剂可不够，至少还得有杯水。

Shaw伸长手在桌面上摸索，这时一双手扶住了她摇摇欲坠的身体，像是知道她想要什么一样往Shaw的手心里塞了一杯温热的水。Shaw吓了一跳，这才后知后觉地看到站在一旁的Root。她不知道Root站在那里多久，而药效显然令她的感觉钝化。她懊恼地跌坐回了床，还有一点意外。

“哦Root。”Shaw捧起杯子喝了一口水，“你这么突然出现像个女鬼一样，吓了我一跳。”

“对不起。”Root小声地道了歉，并肩坐在Shaw旁边。

Shaw瞥了她一眼，觉得不太对劲。然而她只是又喝了一口水，没有多说什么。等到Shaw喝第三口水的时候，她放下杯子（这时Root恰到好处地接过），抬起手背擦了擦汗湿的额头，盯着Root，随意找了个话题，“真是一个难熬的晚上。”

显然不是一个好的话题。Root听到后怔了怔，偏过头去没有回答Shaw。但她看上去的确糟透了，像是经历了一场世界大战，面色憔悴萎靡不振，脸颊上还蹭着点灰。尽管Shaw知道自己看着也好不到哪儿去。

过了一会，Root才扭回头来，露出了这次见面以来第一个笑容，“你还好么？”

虽然敷衍，但Shaw还是咧开嘴笑了。她想换个姿势却扯动了腿上的枪伤，疼得微微皱了皱眉，而Root一下就收起了那个敷衍的笑容，面色凝重地看向Shaw。

“你应该躺下休息。”她用命令的口吻说了这个建议，“Sameen，你受伤了。”

“不严重。”Shaw抬了抬腿，试图证明，“我经常受伤，这不算什么。”

“但你需要休息，尽快好起来，尤其是在现在这种情况下…”

Shaw转过头猛然盯着Root的眸子，突然意识到了她已经知道了一切。她全都知道了，她耳朵里那个万能的、垂败的上帝肯定在那一刻就把所有的危机和责任压在Root的肩头。议员没死，而在那一瞬间TM就一定算好了这之后的计划，需要Root去一步一步执行。未来不乐观，Shaw从Root反常的脸色中可以猜出来，Shaw盯着Root垂下的睫毛，不知道该怎么安慰她。

“我应该杀了他的。”Root的话打破了寂静。

Shaw松了一口气，低垂着头说，“是啊，我们应该杀了他的。”

她等了很久Root都没有回音，于是抬起头，却发现Root的目光停留在空气中的虚无上没有焦点——她不是在跟她说话。Shaw咬着牙低下了头，狠狠地冲着空气翻了个白眼，听见Root又说，“你应该让我去杀了他的。你应该预知到他的软弱。如果你派我去就不会失手，也不会…”

Root失了声音，手掌默默而轻柔的放到Shaw受伤的腿上。纱布摩蹭着她的手指，Root用指腹一下一下地抚摸着，小幅度地晃动让Shaw感觉伤口那里微微有些痒，掩盖了疼痛，造成了一种正在好转的假象。

“情况很不好吗？”

Shaw瞅着Root的睫毛短促地眨了眨，而闭合的唇没有张开的迹象，她继续说，“你知道，有很多办法可以补救。我现在就可以拎起枪去杀了那个议员，这比保护他简单多了。如果现在不行，我们可以明天去，能抓住他一次，就有第二次。或者…”

“不行，Sameen。你不能去，没有人现在能伤害他，这没那么轻松。”Root皱紧了眉，“明天一早，Mccourt就会全力敦促那项法案通过，今夜是我们唯一的机会。现在他身边围满了Decima的特工来保护他的安危，你去无疑是送死。”Root看向Shaw，“我们没有阻止的机会了。”

她眼神中少见的无力与绝望让Shaw有些隐隐的难受，胃有些下坠的感觉，但绝不是因为恐惧。Root的手指停在她伤口上一动不动，而身旁的女人垂下头的样子可怜兮兮的。Shaw深吸了一口气，吐出去的时候说，“总归还会有机会。”

“Shaw，”Root忽然变的严肃，事实上今夜她一直很严肃，“这是末日之前最后一抹余晖，现在它流走了。我不知道她还会有什么对策…她总是有对策，只是我还不知道。但是我要你知道，即将到来的是彻底的黑暗。Samaritan的上线我们无力阻止，它一旦上线，我们的名字就在第一批名单上，是它首先要除去的人。Mccourt只会成为它上线的助力，尤其是过了今夜。”

“你在说我们做错了吗？”

Root继续沉默无声。

突然她把脸枕在Shaw的肩上，几绺发丝划过Shaw的脖颈发痒。Root的脸很凉，偶尔蹭过Shaw裸露在空气中的肩膀，引起一阵瑟缩。Shaw想她一定在冷风中走了很久的夜路，也许步伐坚定，也许飘忽而迷茫，不知道下一步的方向。最终她找到了Shaw，在听说了所有事之后，她把脸放在她肩上，就想这样靠一靠。

Root肩负了太多。

Shaw不知道他们三个人愚蠢的固执放弃给她增加了多少压力，Shaw只知道一切都回不去了。

她虽迟钝且一无所知，但是从Root的只言片语里，无疑，在这一场争夺战中，The Machine已经被击退了一大步，可能明天一早，它就只能蜷缩在某个角落，与另一个上帝同台对弈。她一点也不了解，但Root的沉默已经感染到她身上。这种无声的寂静像一只手扼住Shaw的喉咙，而Root的头仿佛沉重的无以复加，让她支撑不住。

可Shaw不想破坏这一刻。她不想惊扰这一刻，因为这个女人大概在享受她为数不多的安逸。“事情在改变。”她想起Root说过的一句话，的确是这样。Shaw大可以一把推开Root，但什么东西改变了。

正当Shaw僵硬地坐在原处，一动不动时，Root的头抬了起来。然后她凑近Shaw的脸侧，呼吸均匀地涂抹在Shaw的皮肤上，微凉的鼻尖像是夏日的雨水在脸侧流淌。似情人间的爱抚，Root以鼻尖在Shaw脸上划着圈。惹得Shaw一阵颤栗，而罪魁祸首已经悄悄地拥住了Shaw。

Root双手环住Shaw的肩，像一个乞怜的孩子，挂在她的身上。惹火的鼻尖停止了令人燃烧的划动，Root的额头现在抵在那里，她将整张脸埋进Shaw的颈窝。

她呼出的热气喷在Shaw的脖颈上，很难受。于是Shaw扳起她的脸，望进Root的眼睛，从她棕色温润的瞳仁中看到了自己。

忽然倒影渐渐靠近了Shaw。Root停在很近的位置，鲜艳的唇贴着Shaw的，目光安静地探入Shaw深邃的黑色眸子中。

“我可以吻你么，Sameen？”Root颤着声问，却认真又笃定，“就一下。”

Shaw闭上眼睛，默许了她的请求。那翁动的唇就正在她的唇上摩蹭，撩起一片灼热，令她不能拒绝。

Root拘谨地一点一点含住Shaw的唇，鼻尖微微错开一个角度，压在Shaw的脸上。Shaw温柔地接纳了她——自以为温柔，她没有推开Root，没有给她来一拳或者开个洞，该死的，她甚至连这些想法都没有。

Shaw双手撑在床上来保证平衡，Root探过身体，跪在床上，几乎要把全身的力气都压在Shaw的身上，夹杂着怨气和委屈，一股脑地吻住了Shaw。后者偶尔腾出一只手，配合着Root的节律，轻轻抚着她的臂弯。

Root捧住Shaw的脸，认真而虔诚地吻住她，牙齿偶尔触碰到Shaw的唇，留下微不可察的痕迹后又匆匆移开。吸吮的声音如同轻快的激流拍打在岸边，是飞溅的水珠重落回溪水中的清越，打湿了岸边的野草，压垂了它们的枝桠，令所有的神智都沉浸于这个吻中。它打破了房间里凝滞的压抑，像是星夜下的一丛篝火，燃起了Shaw体内所有的渴望，汲取了她血液里所有的力量。那团火焰扩散到身体里的每一个角落，而不仅温暖了Shaw一个人。真的，连腿上的伤都没那么疼了。

Root压住Shaw的身体，迫使她向后仰倒，倒在床上。她的胸骨隔着衣料硌得Shaw生疼——Root瘦得可怕，Shaw觉得她可以轻易折断她的腰肢，像折断一根苇草——然而Root虽细弱却富有张力。她片刻不停的掠夺着Shaw的唇齿，她口中的津液和喷吐的气息。

Root在溺死的边缘死死抓住了这根稻草，她亲吻Shaw的时候，便可以什么都不用去管，什么都不用去忧虑。她只需要一些安慰和一份坚定，而这些Shaw完完全全可以给她。

忽然Root停止了所有的舔舐和吻吮，似有不甘地又停留了一会儿。她满足地抵住Shaw的额头，手扣在Shaw的后脑，像是不愿离开一样。但最终随着一声长长的、婉转的叹息，Root彻底离开Shaw的身体，躺到她旁边，寻到Shaw的手轻柔地握住，“我得走了。”

Shaw看向她，黑亮的眼睛在夜中闪烁。

“或许我以后不能那么频繁地来找你玩了，Shaw，”Root恢复了她那种神气劲，发自内心地冲Shaw笑着，调情说，“不要太想我。”

“谁有那闲工夫想你。”Shaw翻了个白眼，反手握了握Root柔软的手，迟疑了片刻，说，“会好起来的。”

Root得意地笑了笑，这让Shaw又想揍她了。她松开Shaw的手，从容地理了理乱糟糟的头发，站起身。接着她走到桌子旁边，又为Shaw倒了一杯温热的水，放到她手里，然后站定，凝视着已经坐在床沿上的、努力装出一本正经却对严峻形势一无所知的小个子，又甜蜜的笑了。那笑容近乎愚蠢，在Shaw看来，却盈满了窗外蜜色的月光，安静而平和。

“再见，Sameen。”

Shaw看着Root带上毛线帽子，目送她缓慢而轻快地走出房门，一扫来时的阴郁沮丧。Shaw不相信一个吻的力量会有这么大，于是她摸了摸自己的唇，如愿以偿地触到了残余的温度，若有所思地望着Root离开的方向。

走出这扇门后，也许每一步都踏着火焰，与枪声交织而出，而她将在爆炸声中踽踽独行，除了耳中的声音外别无可依。然而有了这个吻，有了这个人，Root想：

她不再为自己顽强抗争，也不再为自己而活。这是一场残酷的战争，而要Sameen Shaw这个人活下去，则为Root增添了一份必赢不可的理由。

\--------

这是一场战争。

Shaw的脑海里闪过这个念头，不由得她再犹豫。她几乎可以听见Samaritan特工气势高昂的脚步声，黑洞般的枪口正向他们靠近。

负伤的Reese，软弱的Finch，无辜被卷进的Fusco。

还有Root。

这是一场战争，而Root必须在。

Shaw用力推开她，残忍而决绝地切断了两人之间的唯一联系。Root惊愕得失去了反抗的能力，加上腹部的枪伤，步履踉跄地退回电梯间，被Fusco紧紧拉住。Shaw站在门口顿了顿。

她退进电梯间，就意味着暂时的安全。她如果留下，他们如果留下，两个伤员可不是能轻易逃脱的角色。令Shaw放心的是，Root不再孤独，也不再是一个人对抗邪恶的Samaritan，与往日不同，现在她有Finch，有Reese，她有这一路上的陪伴，该死的，她甚至还有一只Bear呢。

Shaw觉得自己不该出现这种感觉。这让她脆弱温柔，甚至会流出一些软弱的泪水。大概是跟Root呆久了，被她感染上一些多余的情感。于是Shaw装作一副满不在乎的样子，抿了抿唇，没有松开刚刚皱起的眉头。

她想要保护Root，却只能护她一时。

\--------

“马上离开图书馆，那里不安全了，Harold。窗边的卡片目录，顶层靠左的抽屉，你们的新身份在里面，其他全部销毁。”

“任何阻止Samaritan的机会，在我们没杀国会议员的那一刻就消失了。这根本不是为了胜利。这只是为了生存。”

“The Machine和我无法拯救世界，我们只能保护七个有能力反击的人，所以我们给Samaritan一个盲点，七个密钥服务器所包含的代码能让Samaritan忽略掉七个精心伪装的身份。”

“当整个世界都被监视，归档，编号，收录的时候，想要隐藏，就只能是现身——像个普通人一样混迹于人群中。”

“抱歉，Harold，我知道这远远不够。很多人会死去，而一切都变了。我不知道还会不会变好，但现在，这世界将不再美好。”

Shaw静静地听着，然后在Root挂断电话之后将车泊在了路边，下了车。她绕到后面，拉开了Root的车门。

“脱了你的衣服。”

Root试图暧昧地笑着抬头，但她笑的实在太过难看，想用调情的口吻时却触到Shaw严肃的眼神。她只好扁扁嘴，顺从的褪下自己的风衣，挽起毛衣袖子。

Shaw蹲下去捧住她的伤臂，仔细地查看。Root单手包扎得十分潦草，Shaw拆开她的绷带，又重新认真的包扎上。这也许是最后一次为她这样包裹伤口，因为谁知道她们下一次见面会是什么时候，在什么鬼地方，谁知道未来会发生什么。Shaw懒得理会，只专注于手上的工作。

Root一直低垂着头，目光深情且充满爱意地停留在她爱的人身上。她看她的发顶与额头，看她高挺的鼻梁与抿紧的唇。Shaw停留在她手臂上的指尖传来炽热的温度，几乎麻痹了她刚刚止血的伤口，丧失了疼痛的能力。

Shaw结束包扎，慢慢站起身。

“老规矩，”Shaw嘱咐道，“不要碰水，照顾好你的伤口。”

“好。”

Root乖巧地答应下来。

Shaw一时间不知道应该再说什么。她大可以抓起Root旁边的牛皮纸信封一走了之，深潜于黑暗中等待着最终决战的召唤，等待着反击的时机。可她还不想这样离开。她还没有告别，但缺乏经验使她不知道该如何去跟一个悲伤难过的女人告别。拉一拉手？或者只是简单的吐出几个字，这符合她一贯作风。

终于Root打破了这种僵持的沉默，抬起头说，“多谢你来。”

“是为了任务。”Shaw给出了她回答过的答案。Root那种欲语还休的神态弄得Shaw很不自在，她的眼神充满了了然，满是一副“我知道你在乎我”地样子。Shaw避开头，看向Root手边的两个牛皮纸袋。

“你知道The Machine给我安排了什么身份么？警察，助理，还是图书馆管理员？”

“你一定会喜欢的，十分不可多得的工作，很适合你。”Root狡黠地笑着。

Shaw满意地点了点头，错过了Root眼中调皮的神色。她弯腰拿起了纸袋。

“还有什么需要我做的吗？”

“没有。”Root侧头听了听耳朵里的寂静。

Shaw点了点头，唇边徘徊着那一个词，怎么都说不出口。她就好像一只饱经磨砺、迟钝且粗糙的蚌，内里是柔软的嫩肉。她想把那些柔软尽数捧给这个女人，在这个时候，却划不开坚硬的外壳。但Shaw突然想到了一个更为直接的办法。

Shaw把掌心轻轻地按在Root头顶，俯下身亲吻着她的额头。稍显干燥的唇摩蹭着Root光洁的额头，给了Shaw异样的安宁。手心下的发丝蓬松柔软。而Root的额头味道也很好，Shaw嗅到了些汗味，但对于一夜未眠的人来说，这不算什么，反正Shaw不在乎。

但是令她没有想到的是，Root揽住她的脖子，将Shaw的唇移到自己唇上。她饥渴难耐地吸吮着Shaw的唇瓣，把离别的思念和不甘的苦闷一股脑地宣泄于这个吻中。Shaw弯着腰迁就着Root，手放在她肩膀上微微用了一点力气，让她靠近自己的身体。Root高昂的下颌就抵在Shaw的胸口，硌得Shaw有些痒痒的疼痛。

夜风从她们身边刮过，晨雾还未散去。新的一天已经开始，而对于Shaw和Root来说，将是崭新而陌生的一天。危机四伏不得不隐姓埋名，这都没问题。

Shaw最终也没有道别，她想这个吻意味着一切。

Root脸色压抑地站在不远处，手插在衣袋里，凝望着Shaw。Shaw冲Root点了点头，想说的东西不言而喻。

然后她转过身，伸手拉了拉黑色毛线帽子，向一片未知中走去。

\--------

Shaw看了Reese一眼，她相信他明白自己的意思——照顾好他们。

然后她后退一步，拉下铁丝网门，用脚踢上锁。Shaw从怀里掏出枪，义无反顾地朝那个按钮尽可能快地走去。

但是她始终没有回头再看一眼，再看看那个女人绝望的脸最后一眼。

\--------

Shaw坐在台阶上等了一个小时，也许更久。

她伸长腿越过几阶台阶，寒意顺着她裸露在空气中的脚腕爬上身体。随着暮色渐起，特工的影子被拉长而又缓缓消失，直到身后的圆形窗子再也透不进一丝光，取而代之的是浓稠的黑暗，吞噬着街上的路人。乌云阻拦住的月光转了几个弯也撒不到大地上。Shaw紧了紧毛衣外套，还是没有离开。

她要等的人也还是没有回来。

沿着旧式公寓的铁艺栏杆，Shaw的视线停留在右下方那扇破旧的门上。落后、破败意味着安全，没有任何一方的监视，处于绝对的闭塞却也是绝对的避风港。要是Shaw就会偏爱这类房子作为安全屋，而聪明的黑客一定也明白同样的道理。

Shaw凭着曾经在Root身上放的那些金属小玩意，加上Finch的帮助，几番周折，圈定了几处失联女人有可能存身的地方。这里是最后一处，除了挫败，Shaw心里还有一些说不上名字的东西。距离那个女人愚蠢的，孤身引开Decima特工的行为已经有好几天，要么她是深潜于黑暗中，要么她是死了。

无论怎样，Root消失的这几天中，Shaw感到有些无聊。这种情感催生了另一种异样的感觉梗在心里，甩不开也躲不掉，敦促着她去寻找一个答案。

但就算从Finch口中得知Root的安好，这种感觉也没有随之停止。Shaw被失望和愤怒烧得痛痒，但她不愿承认那是隐隐的担心。她只能去寻找，亲眼看一看Root苍白的脸和失去血色的唇，才能放下一颗心。

她始终不为那天自己的离去而感到后悔，只是觉得应该去看一看。

所以现在她在这儿。

楼道里轻柔的脚步声响起时，Shaw的手指已经冻得有些僵硬。她一下就辨认出了这是Root的脚步声，小心翼翼，又拖曳着明显的谨慎。

Root连回家都要如此警觉——如果这个暂时的落脚点算得上是一个家的话——这让Shaw握紧了拳头。Root瘦高纤长的身体渐渐撞进了Shaw的视野，Shaw选择的这个位置恰好能收揽女人所有的动作，而很好的隐藏起来自己的存在。Root完全没有注意上面坐着的Shaw，说实话，如果这儿坐了个端着机枪的敌对特工，她也看不见。Root看上去疲倦万分，走得很缓慢，散乱的棕色卷发掩饰不住她的无精打采，吊起的右臂在黑夜的包裹下显得更加可怜。她整个人都狼狈不堪，失了往日的神气。

那股骄傲的不行的傲慢劲呢？Shaw皱起眉头想，盯着Root憔悴的背影。

Root挣扎着，用完好的左手从衣袋里掏出钥匙，笨拙地在一片漆黑中——走廊的声控灯年久失修，可见她住的什么鬼地方——摸索着门上的锁孔。那响声惹得Shaw一阵心烦，于是她抬脚踢落了一颗盯了很久的碍眼的石子，落地的动静于此时分外响亮。Root猛的停下手里的动作，迅速探到包里拿枪，缓缓地转身。

Shaw隐伏在黑暗中说，“要是Samaritan的特工，你早就死了。”她看Root还在发愣，补充道，不自觉的放缓了语气，“是我。”

Root的眸子一下子亮了起来。她顺着声音，视线停留在上层台阶的小个子身上，弯起嘴角。那瞬间的改变几乎骗过了Shaw，令她相信Root精神饱满神采奕奕，假如Shaw没有目睹刚才的情景。

几乎她每一次出现都像现在一样，摆出她伪装的笑脸，挂上一切无恙的面具，而Shaw没有试图去想她伪装之下的东西。

“Sameen…”Root惊喜地叫到，“你怎么…”

“我听Finch说你没死。”

Shaw站起来，象征性的拍了拍身上的土。事实上她的双腿因坐得太久而变得沉重，于是她静静地在原地站了一会儿，没有急于离开，挑着眉俯视Root。那女人似乎仍满怀期待地等着下文，于是Shaw又说，“就是想亲眼看看你死没死。”

一句话略过了几个膝盖与许多个在不同地方等待同一个人的夜晚。

“Sameen…”Root看上去要哭了出来，Shaw不清楚那是不是她习惯性的、故作夸张的表情，“我很高兴。”

Shaw点了点头，抬腿下了几级台阶。为了弥补身高的缺憾，她停在比Root高了几级台阶的地方俯视着她。这距离十分安全，Shaw忽略了想抬手拍拍Root的肩膀、或者摸摸她苍白脸颊的冲动。肢体接触在现在绝不是一个好的选择。

最后Shaw只是摸了摸自己的外套下摆，“那我先走了。”她向Root告别，“你小心。”

说完她跨下那几级台阶，从Root身边轻易地挤了过去，转身向下一层走。擦肩而过时Shaw闻到了Root衣服上面包房的气息，想起Finch讲述的，关于Root更加愚蠢的新身份，开心地舔了舔唇，然后坦然，毫无留恋地走下楼梯，就仿佛她没有略带心急地四处找寻，没有放弃几个夜晚的娱乐而在楼梯上始终如一的等候，也仿佛没有见到她时那一秒的欣喜，也没有想抱住这个女人，好好吻一吻的悸动。

只因她有了一份肯定的答案。

下到第三阶时，Shaw听见身后有什么东西落地的声音，而她的脚步也因此停滞了一瞬。腰际猛然传来的巨大拉力给了她一个顺从内心最深处渴望的理由，转回了头。

Root扔下了所有东西，用那只尚且完好、还残留着一些力气的左手扯住了Shaw的衣服。她低下头柔软地望着Shaw，棕色的眼眸有一些湿润，但无疑是因为欣喜和欢愉，或许还混着一点不为人知的辛酸和委屈，还有Shaw读不出来的东西。

Root什么也没有说，没有松开手，一直低头望着Shaw。

而她也没有必要说话。

Shaw抿了抿唇，反手握住Root的左手，上了几层台阶，站定在Root面前，面无表情却又异常温柔地静静地回望她。

时间在她们周身凝滞，带着冷意的风从破碎的窗角钻了进来，绕着两人转了个圈。Shaw的脸上渐渐出现了一种类似困惑的神情，但同时柔软也在她的嘴角化开，她捏紧了Root的手。

“我不知道，”Shaw压低了声音，认真地望进Root 的眼睛，“我他妈为什么要来。”

然后她凑近Root的唇，轻轻地吻了上去。接触的瞬间Root的身体难以置信地变得僵硬，于是Shaw皱着眉，小心避开她的伤臂，揽过她纤细的腰肢，将Root的身体一点一点地抚慰柔软。而她睁开眼看到咫尺间的棕色眼眸，睫毛纤长而微卷，几乎在Shaw鼻梁上扫来扫去。Shaw无奈的叹了口气，扶住Root的肩。

“闭上眼。”Shaw说。

Root依言做了，发出一声细小的呻吟。Shaw没有心情去分辩女人那声轻哼的含义，她忙着再次向Root的唇齿进攻。不同于以往，温柔地舔舐着令她愉悦起来的地方。Shaw的左手沿着Root的背脊一路抚摸揉捏，直至碰到她的发梢才停止，然后停留在了Root的脖颈，借她一些暂以自持的力气。

Shaw试图用这个吻抚平Root心中的一切委屈，让她安宁下来，有足够的力量继续沿着这条艰难的路走下去。也许没有这个吻，不会有什么不同，死脑筋的交互界面依旧会一门心思听从The Machine的指令，从容赴死——Shaw清楚，Root早就做好了牺牲的准备。但她希望她活的久一点，他们所有人都能，至少死的有价值一点，大概这就是她来的原因。

还有，她想见一见她。

于是Shaw用力地吻吮着Root的唇，自己都难以置信。她感觉到对方的身体像一根柔轫的苇草，Shaw喜欢她的坚韧，不易折断，她可以毫无顾忌尽可能索取她所渴望的。说到底那不过是一个双方都完好无损时的一个亲吻。

“我不会那么轻易死掉的。”Root突然喘着气，离开了Shaw的唇瓣，“至少我还没吻够你。”

“那你最好活着。”

Shaw又碰了碰Root的唇，继而温柔地将她拥进怀中。

\--------

手指触到按钮坚实的外壳，果断而决绝地按了下去。Shaw无视了传入耳中的哭喊，举起枪对准了出现的Samaritan特工，毫不迟疑地开了枪。没有掩体，她一下一下扣着扳机，目光坚定地望着前方，始终没有往回看一眼。

但她知道。她知道Root是怎样扑到铁丝网上，用尽全身力气嘶喊着挽回离开的人。她知道闸门是怎样缓缓落下，她知道Finch和Fusco会将Root带离。她知道他们会安全地逃脱，逃离Samaritan的追捕。

Shaw还知道，这实在是一个糟糕的道别。

但是她脑海中的闪过那无数个瞬间，支撑着她一下又一下地扣动扳机，直到弹匣耗尽。而一颗子弹没入她体内时叫嚣的疼痛，也立即被曾经那些触动过她的、她从未感受过的美好填裹。她最终不支而倒地，Martine的枪口就在她头上，等待最后一刻子弹射出的时候，Shaw没有闭眼。她悄悄地、快速地朝左边瞥了一眼，如愿以偿地看到铁门落下的最后一刻，在地上激起的灰尘纷飞。

这是一个糟糕的道别，但Root会记住的。

因为Shaw清楚，一个吻虽然不足以弥补从这一刻起无休止的悲恸，可它足以阻止这个该死的女人，暂时少做一件蠢事，远离一步死亡。

END


End file.
